<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angry luigi and the adventures of pinocchio by Scrappymaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422764">Angry luigi and the adventures of pinocchio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster'>Scrappymaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angry luigi adventures. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pinocchio (1940)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When angry luigi ended up in the world of diseny he must help pinocchio to become a real boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angry luigi adventures. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angry luigi and the adventures of pinocchio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>al was playing outside with Bill.</p><p>your turn to hide Bill said.</p><p>ok so said</p><p>10 Bill sail</p><p>al ran to a cave</p><p>cool a machine al said and touched the machine</p><p>al was teleported.</p><p>where am I al asked.</p><p>al hid in a basket</p><p>later</p><p>wow al said popping out.</p><p>al ran down a street</p><p>I can't believe it al said he took out a newspaper it showed cherry attuics Lionel mo. and patch.</p><p>I wish I was like them al thought.</p><p>I haven't had a adventure since saving peach al thought and ran to the house of gepetto.</p><p>al saw Pinocchio everyone was asleep.</p><p>better check on him al said and took out a vanish cap and went in</p><p>this place is awesome al said.</p><p>then a blue light came</p><p>what the al thought.</p><p>hello angry Luigi the blue fairy said.</p><p>.Wait how can you see me al said</p><p>I can do the unthinkable the fairy said</p><p>if I help Pinocchio can I get my wish al asked we will see the fairy said.</p><p>the fairy gave Pinocchio life</p><p>I can move Pinocchio said</p><p>I can talk.</p><p>I have given you life the fairy said.</p><p>why Pinocchio asked.</p><p>because tonight gepetto wished for a real. boy the fairy said</p><p>am I real Pinocchio asked</p><p>not yet the fairy said.</p><p>that will be up to you the fairy said</p><p>how will I know what to do Pinocchio asked.</p><p>I will help you al said.</p><p>angry Luigi at your service but please my friends call me al.</p><p>okay al Pinocchio said</p><p>You two work together the fairy said and left</p><p>okay Pinocchio al said I'm going home and you listen to your father</p><p>and stay away from strangers al said and took out a a wing cap and jumped three times before flying.</p><p> </p><p>al ran around Italy then put on a frog suit</p><p>and went under water then came out</p><p>and ran to the hotel</p><p>so what we're you thinking a boy sleeping in. a hammock</p><p>well since I helped. save. peach I got paid big time</p><p>The screen shows al watching. t.v. while eating pasta</p><p>This is. delicious al said</p><p>Meanwhile he's what skylia said</p><p>I'm sorry Bill said</p><p>It's okay skylia said then fainted</p><p>ha classic mom alem said</p><p>dad should we worry</p><p>nope bob said al should be fine</p><p>besides he is very good on his own</p><p>Then what happens when we team up alem asked</p><p>you're unstoppable bob said</p><p>The next day</p><p>gepetto was getting Pinocchio ready for school</p><p>turn around so I can check you gepetto said.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile. al was in the gym working out.</p><p>al was seen lifting weights</p><p>gotta go al said</p><p>Meanwhile Pinocchio was walking to school until a cane appeared and tripped him</p><p>I'm very sorry a fox said</p><p>my name is honest John and this is my loyal friend. Gideon</p><p>should I trust these two Pinocchio thought</p><p>where are you going John asked</p><p>to school Pinocchio said</p><p>where's al when you need him Pinocchio thought</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>al was running around the town</p><p>where is the boy al thought</p><p>al ran and tripped on a cane then was sent into a wall</p><p>let's go honest John said as the trio walked away</p><p>al slowly got up</p><p>Ok al said and jumped on a roof and saw</p><p>Pinocchio</p><p>bingo al said</p><p>now who is this stromboli asked.</p><p>my name is Pinocchio</p><p>do you want to preform stromboli asked</p><p>sure Pinocchio said</p><p>Meanwhile al was spying</p><p>I will just spy for now</p><p>alem ran towards a cave and saw a machine</p><p>I wonder what this is alem said</p><p>alem fixed the machine then something happened</p><p>I wonder where I am alem said</p><p>alem was in the middle of world war two</p><p>cannonballs were about to hit him</p><p>alem used a explosive wave to send them away and jumped on a guy and shot a ki blast to Adolf Hitler</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>al was getting ready and got his power ups</p><p>al ran to see the show</p><p>however he ran to the top</p><p>meanwhile</p><p>what has happen to my son gepetto said</p><p>i must find him</p><p>and remember no one eats until i find him</p><p>meanwhile</p><p>chaos control alem said</p><p>alem knocked out everyone who was there then left</p><p>i got no string to hold me pinocchio said then fell</p><p>yeah nice going this is the best show ever al said sartascly</p><p>later</p><p>al sneaked inside to see pinocchio locked up</p><p>what happend al asked</p><p>stromboli locked me up when i tried to leave pinocchio said</p><p>al took out a metal cap 

metal went on al's arms and leg then all over his body 

</p><p>and broke the cage</p><p>freedom al shouted</p><p>who are you stromboli said</p><p>al kicked his fat belly then turned back to normal</p><p>wanna go home al asked</p><p>yeah pinocchio said</p><p>not so fast stromboli said</p><p>al shot crystals to the wagon to break it then left</p><p>no stromboli said and started to cry</p><p>a crystal came and stabbed him</p><p>why did you do that pinocchio asked</p><p>he was annoying me al said</p><p>pinocchio jumped on al's back</p><p>ready al asked</p><p>ready pinocchio said</p><p>al ran</p><p>al was running around the town then put Pinocchio Down</p><p>wanna race al asked</p><p>no Pinocchio said</p><p>fine al said I won't use my speed</p><p>Pinocchio and al ran</p><p>but someone tripped Pinocchio</p><p>it was honest John</p><p>why hello Pinocchio honest John said</p><p>what do you want Pinocchio said</p><p>I bet you guys were in on stromboli's plan</p><p>no but what happened honest John said</p><p>I got locked in a birdcage Pinocchio said</p><p>how about a trip to pleasure island where every day is a holiday John said</p><p>sure Pinocchio said</p><p>The trio went to the carriage</p><p>have fun Pinocchio John said</p><p>as soon as the carriage left al came behind them</p><p>al summoned multiple clones to tie them up so they can starve to death</p><p>al went to the carriage </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile alem ran into Italy</p><p>so this is where al is huh alem thought</p><p>I should hurry alem thought and ran even faster</p><p>Meanwhile al was at pleasure island</p><p>I wonder what is up with this place al thought and ate some pie</p><p>well I should get this place out</p><p>al sneaked past the guards</p><p>easy al said then shot a stream of crystals and slided on it</p><p>al saw donkeys with clothes</p><p>al accidently dropped his pie</p><p>hey an intruder the guard said</p><p>well see ya suckers al said</p><p>and shot electricity at the men then ran out of the room</p><p>Meanwhile Pinocchio was playing pool with lampwick</p><p>lampwick grew donkey ears</p><p>then a tail</p><p>Pinocchio pushed root beer away</p><p>do I look like a jackass lampwick asked</p><p>a stupid one Pinocchio said and brayed</p><p>hey you laugh like a donkey lampwick said and turned into a donkey</p><p>al grabbed Pinocchio said and ran</p><p>Pinocchio grew donkey ears and a tail</p><p>The. coachman came in front of al</p><p>al shot a stream of electricity to the coachman</p><p>The coachman took no damage</p><p>al Pinocchio said what do we do</p><p>you get out of here al said</p><p> </p><p>and I will teach this coachman a lesson al said</p><p>The coachman punched al</p><p>al got up and punched the coachman</p><p>al took out a fire flower </p><p>Al's shirt turned white same for his hat then his shoes turned orange </p><p>al. shot fireballs at the coachman but he dodged</p><p>al hit him with a fire uppercut</p><p>The coachman punched al and stomped on him</p><p>a ki blast him the coachman</p><p>it was alem tuber</p><p>bro al said but. how</p><p>used the machine alem said</p><p>al got up and punched the coachman in the face. then burned him</p><p>The coachman got up</p><p>alem kicked the coachman</p><p>I am invincible the coachman said</p><p>I stole. the souls of the donkeys</p><p>I guess. we need to surpass him. al said</p><p>al took out a cape. feather and went cape al</p><p>alem. went super Sayian</p><p>alem punched the coachman</p><p>al blasted the henchman</p><p>Meanwhile Pinocchio made it home</p><p>father Pinocchio called out</p><p>no one was inside</p><p>maybe he left Pinocchio said and saw a. letter</p><p>I can't read it Pinocchio said and started to cry</p><p>Meanwhile alem went super Sayian 2 and shot a final flash</p><p>al shot crystals to the coachman but he dodged then got killed by the final flash</p><p>let's go al said and flew</p><p>I won't let you go alone alem said</p><p>thanks al said and smiked knowing he had backup.</p><p>Meanwhile help us John said.</p><p>al flew and landed next to pinocchio</p><p>al pinocchio said</p><p>can you read this pinocchio asked</p><p>can you go to school alem asked</p><p>pinocchio glared at him</p><p>your father was eaten by a whale al said</p><p>Meanwhile here is alem skylia asked</p><p>1940 bob said</p><p>skylia fainted</p><p>I'll get the water bob said</p><p>I just hope those boys aren't slacking off their training</p><p>Meanwhile Pinocchio ran to the cliff and jumped</p><p>al put on a frog suit and dove in</p><p>alem drank some of the potion and jumped in</p><p>who are you Pinocchio asked</p><p>I'm alem al's twin brother</p><p>cool Pinocchio said</p><p>we should spilt up al said</p><p>alem swan off</p><p>let's go al said</p><p>Meanwhile alem was dashing underwater and saw monster time to wake him up</p><p>Meanwhile I hope my son is alive gepetto said</p><p>if only I could see him again</p><p>we haven't had a bite for days</p><p>Meanwhile al was looking for monstro</p><p>monstro al called out</p><p>all the fish swam away</p><p>alem swan past him</p><p>monstro Pinocchio said and swan</p><p>okay al said</p><p>time to get gepetto al said and raised up some crystals to block monstro</p><p>bye al said and swan away</p><p>The trio made it to the surface of the water</p><p>now what Pinocchio asked</p><p>monstro ate him</p><p>The end</p><p>credits are</p><p>we're just kidding</p><p>al and alem looked at eachother</p><p>The duo climbed to monstro's hole and went in</p><p>father Pinocchio said and hugged gepetto</p><p>alem grabbed everyone and threw them on the raft</p><p>al took out a fire flower and went fire al and shot the ship</p><p>acho monstro sneered</p><p>al shot another fire ball ate the whale</p><p>it was a robot</p><p>al jumped to the robot but got hit by a wave</p><p>The a metal glove punched al in the gut</p><p>alem flew and grabbed the man and threw him to shore</p><p>it was Mr Antonio</p><p>Antonio but why gepetto asked</p><p>he wanted to use Pinocchio for money al said</p><p>so he could become rich alem said</p><p>and I would have gotten away with it too it it weren't for you meddling kids Antonio said</p><p>al winked at the screen</p><p>Pinocchio turned into a real boy at long last</p><p>woo al said</p><p>alem was dancing</p><p>Pinocchio was dancing with his dad</p><p>Figaro kissed Cleo</p><p>al Pinocchio said</p><p>thank you for everything</p><p>no problem al said</p><p>don't worry kiddo</p><p>I will come back</p><p>on your birthday alem said</p><p>see ya al said and walked outside</p><p>The fairy came</p><p>so do I get my wish al asked</p><p>not yet the fairy said</p><p>aw man al said</p><p>something cane on al and alem's wrists</p><p>it was watches</p><p>you two will be stronger when you fight together the fairy said</p><p>And transform into aliens the fairy explained again</p><p>thanks alem said</p><p>The duo returned home</p><p>where have you two been skylia asked</p><p>saving the day al said</p><p>al looked at the screen</p><p>hee hee al snicked</p><p>The screen closes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written back in march when I still sucked at this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>